Morphometric analysis of MR scans will be undertaken to provide descriptions of the location and size of lesions in 100 patients studied in projects 1 - 3. Scans will be obtained with FAST-imaging volumetric T1-weighted imaging. Each brain will be segmented into principal gray and white matter structures and lesioned areas. The neocortex will be parcellated according to a method based upon limiting fissures which is referenced to the Brodman (1909) architectonic map and is thus compatible with Mesulain's (1985) scheme of neural hierarchy. Lesions will be subdivided into levels that correspond to damage to remote fiber systems (Level I), local fiber systems (Level II), and cortex itself (Level III). Volumetric computations will be applied to segmented structures, including parcellation units of cortex and levels of lesion. Data analysis will be based upon investigator-interactive, computer-assisted, semi-automated image reformatting and segmentation algorithms that are already operational and that will be made more efficient. Correlations between lesion location and size and cognitive deficits described in projects 1 - 3 will be established through planned comparisons and regression analyses.